Super Sailor Saiyan Senshi, formly know as 4S
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: Serena finds out she and Amy are half saiyans. They get turned back into 5 year olds, and half to grow up again. This time with their real families. R


Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena cried as Raye yelled at her again. It was some time after they  
  
fought with Pharaoh 90 and they were now in college.  
  
Raye lived at home, as did Amy. There wasn't really any point in staying in a dorm room, when they would be so close to home.  
  
  
  
Lita, Mina and Serena weren't as lucky. They had to stay in dorms.  
  
It didn't bother Serena and Mina, since they ended up Roommates anyway.  
  
Lita on the other hand, got stuck with some girl named Ashley.  
  
They all had split up and relaxed this summer.  
  
Amy had just gotten back  
  
from some vacation, to West City.  
  
Serena and her family had gone to Kyoto to visit some family they had down their.  
  
Raye and Mina stayed in Tokyo and spent time with their families, and Lita went with Amara to train for the summer.  
  
The Inner Senshi were having a meeting at Cherry Hill Temple. Serena had  
  
been reading one of Raye's comics and hadn't been paying attention.  
  
Amy wasn't paying attention either. She was thinking about something, but  
  
wouldn't tell anyone what, but because Mina and Lita were busy trying to  
  
keep Raye from killing Serena they didn't notice Amy being more quiet then  
  
usual.  
  
~~~After the Meeting~~~~  
  
Amy had asked Serena to have dinner with her. Serena didn't think it was a  
  
bad idea, she and Amy never got to hang out alone anymore.  
  
Serena was wearing a pair of orange shorts and a blue tank top with an orange  
  
vest; her sneakers were blue with orange laces.  
  
Amy was wearing white sandals, a white sleeveless shirt with a glittery  
  
navy-blue star on it, and a long blue skirt. They walked into a small Café. It was nice; it had white walls and gray  
  
floors. The tables and chairs were a grayish silver color. They sat at a booth and ordered their food. Amy had ordered a medium Root  
  
beer and a salad and Serena ordered a few Cheeseburgers, several large  
  
fries, and an Extra Large Moutain Dew: Code Red(A.K.A: MDCR), with no ice. "So, Amy whatcha want to talk about?" "I have got something important to tell you Serena." "What is it!?" "Let's see...I'll start back in the silver millennium, Queen Selenity was  
  
engaged to this man by her parents. She WAS going to marry him, but one day  
  
two saiyans came to the moon, because they were trying to make an alliance  
  
with the moon, and-" "What's a Say-yan?"  
  
Serena interrupted. Amy smiled and continued.  
  
"Say-uh-jin. A saiya-jin is basically a super-strong person with a monkey tail.  
  
They eat a lot more then humans, and have been as one of the strongest races in the universe...  
  
Anyway, your mother fell in love with one of the saiya-jins, who had been visiting Lunaria, and had  
  
you; and my mother, who was visiting that day, fell in love with the other one,  
  
and I was born. "  
  
All this was hushed up because of your mother's engagement and the fact  
  
that mating with a different race was forbidden. "So when we were very young our  
  
tails were cut off and we never met our fathers."  
  
Amy smiled, and hoped to the Goddess that Serena had gotten all that.  
  
Serena had a confused look on her face. And was compeletly lost as to what Amy was explaining...  
  
"What's a Saiya-jin again?"  
  
"Rrrrgggghhhhh. Serena didn't you listen to a word I said?" Amy yelled, getting a lot of weird looks from the others in the Cafe. "Yes, but I don't get it." Serena answered, and watched as the food was  
  
brought to the booth they were at. Serena looked at it and remembered how  
  
hungry she was. She began to eat faster then ever. Amy watched in disgust as Serena ate so fast, that she was sure Serena  
  
didn't even taste, or CHEW, the food.  
  
"It's started." Amy sighed, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"What's started?" Serena asked, pausing and looking at Amy, she held a french fry about half an inch away from her mouth with one hand, and in the other she held her MDCR.  
  
"SERENA!!!! Didn't you hear a word I said? YOU... ARE... HALF... SAIYA- JIN!!!" Amy shouted, getting very annoyed, and losing her patients.  
  
Serena nodded her head, and with a goofy smile on her face, she asked, "Oh... But what's started?" Amy sighed and shook her head. "This is going to take awhile..." "What's going to take awhile Amy?" Serena asked, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "SERENA!!!!!" Amy shouted, looking at the blonde sitting across from her. "What?!" Serena asked, her blue eyes darted around, she looked very alarmed....or was it fear? Whatever it was, was because she was a little shocked that Amy had yelled, and then something else, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "You're getting on my nerves!!!!!!" Amy said. By now the entire Cafe was staring at the teens. "Sorry Amy," Serena said weakly, she looked down. She was quiet for a minute. But only a minute, and then she became engrossed in her food again, and Amy sat and picked at her salad, a look of total disgust on her face, as she watched her friend wolf everything down. ~~~After dinner~~~ It had been an hour. Amy had explained what a saiya-jin was about ten times,  
  
and the past thing 20 times, but Serena STILL didn't understand.  
  
They were currently walking home. Serena was pigging out  
  
on candy, and Amy was trying to think of a different way to explain every  
  
thing to Serena.  
  
They walked up to Mina and Serena's door. Amy was still thinking and Serena  
  
looked tired. "Serena what's a saiya-jin?" Amy asked, hoping to get the right answer, so she knew Serena had at least picked up a little of what they had talked about. "They're.................kind of like humans, expect..........they have tails......and eat about a little more then me......, and are really strong...and are.....ummm...errr......known throughout....the universe as....uhh....killers.....right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, and who were our parents during the Silver Millennium?" Amy had a smile on her face at the fact that Serena had picked alot up on that subject. "My mom was Queen Selenity and your mom was the Queen of Mercury." "And our fathers?" Amy asked. 'Please get this right, 'Rena.' Amy thought to herself. "My dad was..........a say-uh-jun..." Serena said.  
  
"Say-uh-JIN," Amy corrected. "Right, a saiya-JIN." Serena said. "And my dad was?" "A Saiya-jin." "Finally." Amy said exasperated. "Are we done now? Cause I'm tired." Serena whined. "Yes we're finished for now, good night Usagi." Amy said with a smile, as she turned to leave. "Usagi?" Serena asked. "That's the name your mom gave you." "Oooookkkkk......night Ames." "Night." With that Amy left to go home and SLEEP. ~&~&~  
  
~*~Mixed and Persona,  
The ITG's~*~ 


End file.
